Sharpay's Ranting's
by XxTrueLovexX
Summary: if you want to fins out what sharpay's mind is like feel free to read lol
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do little diaries from shar's mind I'm sure we've all wanted to know what she's been thinking so here it goes hope you like it the first one is very short as I'm at work and suddenly decided to do this I don't know when the next will be I guess it depends on how many reviews I get letting me know if I should continue or not (hint hint) lol thanks guys

No I don't won high school musical or sharpay's although I wish things would have definitely been better lol

**_Dear Diary,_**

Life sucks yea yea yea don't give me that! So, what if I have more money than everybody at my school haven't you heard the saying money can't buy love?"I hear myself sigh "ugh this really sucks so if you want to know why I'm so freaking depressed I'll tell you! I mean Sharpay Evans never I repeat never gets depressed I get what I want when I want it understood!! But what is a woman to do when the guy you love doesn't love you back? I don't get it I mean I'm perfect in anyway? I have the perfect hair, perfect body' and let me tell you it isn't easy keeping this perfect figure anyways…what was I saying? Oh yeah I have nothing missing people idolize me…I think…right…ugh I hate this I hate not knowing what does that stupid Montez girl that I don't have I mean yea she's nice but come one be honest being nice is overrated if you don't act like a bitch then you get taken for granted you don't get what you want….although gabby eww I hate saying that name…like I was saying she pretty much gets what she wants right I mean she seems content with her life maybe I should be nice to you know get to know people……omg what am I saying I've totally lost it be nice to people like her and and kelsi ok ok don't freak out sharpay het it together there's nothing like a nice manicure and pedicure to fix things up yep that's it a moment of relapse …yea that's it well tootles till next time

**_Sharpay_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that Montez girl arrived my life has changed for the worse

Ever since that Montez girl arrived my life has changed for the worse. And I  
had a REALLY bad day at school. That damn dorkwad, Chad said something really  
hurtful to me. He said that the only reason I was popular is because everyone  
is afraid of me! I guess I knew that already but it really sucked to hear him  
say it.

Anyway, I know I haven't written here in a long time. I'm  
just so depressed. I don't know why. And I don't know why I should care what  
the hell that thorn bush has to say to me anyways but it does hurt and I don't  
know how to make it STOP hurting. Even Ryan has noticed. I can't seem to get  
back to my fabulous self. I haven't had to urge to sing in  
while and that's totally not me. The new play is coming up and I'm supposed  
to practice, practice, practice, but I haven't. Ryan keeps pressuring me to do  
it but I think...omg...Please no. What if I've lost my passion for it? Then  
what else could I do? All I've ever wanted to do is sing and act and if I  
don't do either of those what would my other options be? OMG...no. I can't be  
a counter girl and I'm way to cute to be a secretary! I don't  
belong behind a desk! I belong in the spotlighight.

Ugh, why am I stil thinking of him I really shouldn't care what he says or  
anybody else but the funny thing is that Troy said the same thing to me once  
and it didn't bother me the slightest. Lately I've been thinking over this  
too much. It's senior year and the only real friend I have is Ryan and the  
sad thing is that he doesn't even count. I'm his sister. I don't get it  
why I'm so disliked. I speak what's on my mind but a lot of people actually  
think the same as I do. I'm just not too scared to admit it. I mean  
sure I tend to snarl and at people but hey that's just me! Do I have to  
change in order to have friends? But if I did that then wouldn't that mean  
that I'm being fake? Aren't friends supposed to like you for who you are?  
God all these questions and I have nobody who can answer them for me.

I wish you could but you're just a damn book.

I guess I could try to be a little nicer and keep some of the thought to  
myself. Let's see if that works. sigh And all this is because of that stupid  
basketball head Chad…ugh what an ugly name. Maybe I'm just saying that  
because it's him.

Gosh, this much thinking really has to be bad for the brain. I'm getting a  
migraine and no matter how much I pamper myself these stupid thoughts keep  
coming back. I swear I'm turning into Einstein. How the heck could he have  
thought of all that stuff?

He spent a little too much time on his work rather on his hair, IMO. I mean  
come on I know they didn't have half the stuff we have these days but still,  
it's called a COMB. See, if he had me there I would have told him straight  
up how it looked and that's why it's good to keep me around! Yep, it's  
decided I, Sharpay Evans am good for  
something.

That actually cheered me up…thank god I was beginning to worry about myself  
I was starting to think that I needed to see a shrink. Heaven forbid and how  
would that look for my rep…yea okay well that's all I have to say for now  
toddles...

So that's about it. Otherwise, v. funny!


End file.
